Never Say That You Love Me
by AslanofTexas
Summary: Long awaited sequel to 'For All The Things I Didn't Do.' InuKag
1. Chapter 1

Title: Never Say That You Love Me

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Summary: Sequel to 'For All The Things I Didn't Do'. I/K

* * *

It's amazing, she still took his breathe away. Even after all this time. She hadn't changed much at all. Her hair maybe slightly longer and she was a bit paler, but her smile was still the same.

How long had it been since she had smiled at him like that? Years. Three years to be exact. It'd been their anniversary and he had bought her roses. Two weeks later he was drunk and she was gone. He had sworn to give up drinking and he'd done well on that promise for three years.

Inuyasha sighed and shuffled down the familiar road to the old park bench. The cool breeze tangled his hair and pulled at his coat. With scowl firmly in place he shimmed to the bench and plopped down on it his mind off in another world. He didn't know what possessed him to return to the little hometown they had shared, or why he had driven his old truck to her apartment. Maybe he felt it he saw her again he could let go. Make sure she was really happy. Make sure he hadn't screwed up again. When he pulled into the lot he felt his heart stop and his stomach tie up in knots. He felt like he was twenty 24 again and picking her up for their first date.

They'd met in college. She shared a Biology class with him. After three months of shameless flirting they'd given in and decided to go out. Six months later they moved into together. That's when the trouble had started.

He only drank casually when they had dated to relax him and help loosen him up so that it was easier to talk to Kagome and not become so tongue-tied. A glass of wine could hold him through. Then after 3 weeks together his parents had announced they were divorcing. She stood firmly beside him soothing the wounds of heated words he'd overheard them say at each other. One glass became two. Then after 4 months his older brother Sesshoumaru was shot. He'd been at the wrong place at the wrong time. To close to a gang's territory who didn't like his attitude. The news devastated him. They were close and the loss of his brother created the first void in his heart. Kagome was pushed to the background, yet she continued on. She slowly and steadily worked to rebuild the whole that has been made using time to glue it together. Two glasses became three. The more he drank the more he screwed up. He couldn't hold a job, he couldn't stop the cycle he had fallen into. But Kagome didn't care. She stuck by her man, even if it would kill her. He never hit her, he didn't have to. His tongue was loose enough to abuse her all on it's own. When he'd stumble and fall he'd blame her, when he didn't get hire he blamed her, when he drank he blamed her. It was easy and it was cruel. She'd been an easy target never denying an accusation knowing he was to drunk to care. She simply held his head while he threw up, undressed him and placed him in bed, then slipped and aspirin next to some water by his bed. She would run her finger through his hair for a moment, kiss his head and let him rest. She never stopped loving him. What kept her by his side, he didn't know. He didn't deserve her and everyone knew it, but he knew it the most.

Then it had all suddenly came to an end. It had been his brother's anniversary of his death and it had been as good excuse as any to drink. But he didn't stop drinking. The bartender finally had to cut him off. The bartender had dialed Kagome, to used to this routine. She arrived ten minutes later her hair mused and her eyes tired. She looked worn. Gently she had coaxed him outside and into the car. The ride had been uneventful. It was at the house when the rage erupted.

Like usual he had gone to the bathroom to puke and she had the damp cloth waiting. As she held his head in her lap he quietly asked him why did he drink so much. He had staggered to his feet ranting and raving about the death of his brother. She wince and when he paused for breath she spoke. She asked him why one was never good enough anymore. He had done what came natural. He had blamed her. He had said if she was better maybe he wouldn't have to drink at all. It had been words said in haste and rage, but none had been truly meant. But he couldn't take it back now, and his slurred mind told him to go forward. He had told her leave. That when he saw it. He saw her cry. She didn't burst into tears, or sob loudly. In fact, she didn't make a sound. Just crystalline tears one by one dripped down her soft pale cheeks and off her chin. She never cried. He didn't know she could. This wasn't Kagome. She was so strong, so together, so poised. He reached out and placed hand on her cheek while his heart broke. He had done this, he was his own worst enemy. He didn't know how to handle this, how to fix it and make her stop. So his hand had dropped and he returned to his original muddled plan and snatched the suitcase from the bedroom. Why he hadn't packed up he didn't know. He headed toward the door dead set on leaving for a brisk walk, but he barely made it out of the room. He leaned against the wall outside her room and watched her. She cried silently, sobbing here and there when her lips betrayed her. She was questioning what he had said, doubting herself. His befuddled brain couldn't formed the words to tell he didn't mean it, it was his fault. So he left for that walk. When he return she was gone, suitcase in all with the simple white note laying on his bed.

Now a days Inuyasha could have kicked his self. There had been so many times he could have fixed it, or at least done something different, but he hadn't. He had let opportunity knock and slip on by. Now it was three years later and he had changed his life around, and so had she apparently. Inuyasha sighed and stared at the moon as though it held the answered he searched for. It stared blankly back and Inuyasha felt more alone now then ever. He'd come all the way back here to face his past, now what about his future.

* * *

End of chapter one. Well you people asked for a sequel/prequel so here it is, well the beginning anyways. I need your help though. Please answer these questions by PM!

Questions One: I want to ultimate make this an Inu/Kag fic, but I have to provide challenges for my characters to overcome and learn from it any suggestions?

Question Two: If on challenge should be anew man in Kagome's life who should it be?

Special Thanks to: Fire Heart, the Lonely Hanyou, Light Angel 6, Angel, Chelsea, Loopylion, Juliana, Inuyasharbd15fan09. - for their support and reviews.

Feel free to PM my anytime and expect updates for my other stories soon. (P.S. Any preference as to what should be updated first? Oh and EVERYTHING is off pause right now.)

Aslan


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Never Say That You Love Me

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Summary: Sequel to 'For All The Things I Didn't Do'. I/K

Chapter Two

* * *

_Now a days Inuyasha could have kicked his self. There had been so many times he could have fixed it, or at least done something different, but he hadn't. He had let opportunity knock and slip on by. Now it was three years later and he had changed his life around, and so had she apparently. Inuyasha sighed and stared at the moon as though it held the answered he searched for. It stared blankly back and Inuyasha felt more alone now then ever. He'd come all the way back here to face his past, now what about his future. _

* * *

Inuyasha ran his hand through his hair pulling out a tangle as it snagged. He looked pretty much the same. His eyes looked clearer, less drink induced than before. His hair was long, down almost to his butt, but still silver. It had been a dare between him and his brother. When they were 13 they had decided to dye their hair to look alike. It turned out so well and it got them so much attention they never changed it back. Now it was the only part, only memory left of his brother he wanted to keep. His golden eyes had been some recessive gene on his father's side, who's own eyes were hazel. Inuyasha shook his head and dragged his self out of his dream world as a little boy of about 8 years old came walking around the park.

"Hi!" Cried the cheerful voice. Inuyasha almost jumped at it's shrillness.

"Hello." He replied slowly.

"What'cha doin'" Asked the boy cocking his head quizzically.

"Thinking."

"About what?"

Inuyasha paused for a moment. "About a girl."

"You too!"

"Me too." Inuyasha replied thoroughly confused.

"I was thinking about a girl too."

"Oh." The little boy nodded and hopped up beside Inuyasha on the bench.

"I was thinking how mean this one girl named Rin was."

"Really?" Asked Inuyasha amused.

"Yep, you know what she did to me?" Asked the little boy a frown on his face. Inuyasha smiled and played along. "What?"

"She kissed me! Right here!" Cried the boy his outrage apparent as he pointed to his cheek. Inuyasha bit his tongue to keep from laughing.

"Did she?" He asked.

"Yep!"

"Do you like her?" Inuyasha asked amused.

"Well I….I dunno. She's pretty and playful, but she makes fun of me a lot." Replied the little boy his face thoughtful.

"Maybe she likes you back." Said Inuyasha.

"But…but she makes fun of me!"

"Maybe she makes fun of you because you haven't figure it out yet." Said Inuyasha, smiling.

"But….but….oh." The little boy seemed to space out, apparently overwhelmed by the idea.

"What's your name?" Asked Inuyasha breaking the poor boy out of his stupor.

"Oh! I'm Shippo! And I'm this many years old." Chirped Shippo holding up 8 little fingers.

"Well nice to meet you Shippo. I'm Inuyasha and I'm really old." Said Inuyasha shaking Shippo's hand.

"So what's your girls name?" Asked Shippo jumping back to the conversation from before.

"Well she's not my girl, anymore. Her name is Kagome." Replied Inuyasha his smile slipping from his face.

"Kagome? Is she tall with long black hair?" Inuyasha nodded mutely.

"I know her! She works at the library at my school. We all call her Mrs. H." Inuyasha sat there in mild shock. So she had switched back to her maiden name. Once they had been married her last name was Tashio, but now she had gone back to Higurashi. Inuyasha swallowed hard. A poke in his side distracted him.

"Hey I said what were you thinking about with her?" Said Shippo his red hair falling over one eye as he impatiently pushed it aside.

"I was thinking about how I missed her." Said Inuyasha. Shippo smiled up at him and grabbed his hand.

"Well then let's go see her!" Inuyasha was hauled off by his hand before he could say anything.

"Wait a minute!" Said Inuyasha yanking his hand back.

"What?"

"I can't go see her!"

"Why not?"

"Well cause…well…me and Kagome had a fight and I'm no longer like by her anymore." Said Inuyasha his hand rubbing the back of his neck, hoping to relieve stress he felt there.

"Why?"

"Cause I was an idiot who said and did some things I didn't mean."

"Can't you just apologize?" Asked Shippo. Inuyasha smiled at his simple thinking.

"It's not that easy."

"Well let's make it easier. Why don't you come work at my school?"

"At your school?"

"Yeh, I'm sure we still have some jobs open and then you can work around Kagome until you can think of a way to apologize!" By God the little twerp was a genius.

"Alright, you got somewhere to stay kid? It's pretty late."

"I stay at my momma house, my dad's dead and my mom is out of town for a week so you can stay with me if you like." Inuyasha looked thoughtfully at the alternatives to an empty hotel room and decided what's the harm.

"Sure kid, lead the way." Shippo practically bounded with happiness before dragging Inuyasha away.

* * *

End of chapter two. Any one have any ideas for challenges for my characters to overcome and learn from it are welcomed.

To Reviewers:

Cupid's Mistake: AWWW Thank you! I hope you enjoy my others as much as this one.

Scared Crow: writes in diary "I got someone to believe I'm a competent wirter! Score!

Loopylion: I thought abotu that, but it's just so overdone, and I try REAL hard not to be like everyone else. Which is a pain most of the time. I hope you like the role I'll have Shippo play anyways. I'm really glad people wanted me to contiue the one-shot. It had the most possiblities and I felt like I needed a few more Inu'KAg stories. Maybe once this one is done I'll make up a couple more.

Aslan


End file.
